


[ART]Detachment

by sdiosb



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdiosb/pseuds/sdiosb
Summary: you can read Detachmenthereyou can find SDS's arthere(nsfw)





	[ART]Detachment

**Author's Note:**

> you can read Detachment [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403224/chapters/46174891)
> 
> you can find SDS's art [here ](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/728902) (nsfw)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166987243@N02/48147223097/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166987243@N02/48147230872/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on [tumblr ](https://sdiosb-art.tumblr.com/post/185929884751/for-superbat-big-bang-you-can-read)


End file.
